


Put you in my pocket (And steal your heart)

by Dae_Dreaming



Series: Simple is sexy baby, whoa [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, ROOMMATES!!!, chanbaekBeingLittleShits, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae_Dreaming/pseuds/Dae_Dreaming
Summary: When Kris says he wants to put Yixing in his pocket.....he didn't mean literally





	Put you in my pocket (And steal your heart)

 

Kris is a respectable man. He's tall, decent looking and class president. People listen to him and Kris likes to keep it that way. The only exception to all his rules is his short incredibly adorable roommate.

 

 

It was the first day of his senior year when they first met.

 

Kris was happily unpacking his clothes, putting them away in his designated wardrobe. He finally got a dorm to himself. After three years of hardwork and begging his school counselors, he was allowed room by himself. That year, there was a particular low student body count.

 

Kris was looking forward for the school year (for once).

 

But his mood immediately dampened when he heard the door open. He willed that it was just his cousin, Sehun popping in and saying hi. Of course, that thought went down the drain when he heard a soft voice asking if he was Wu Yifan.

 

Kris took a deep breath and erased the annoyed look on his face as he turned around.

 

"Yes, how can I he-"

 

Kris froze. Standing in front of him was a incredibly adorable man. His fluffy brown hair was hanging on his forehead, framing his small face. Kris loved his eyes the most. They were light brown, wide and filled with innocence. He has a touch of black around his eyes. Kris couldn't tell if that was natural or eyeshadow. It didn't matter, the latter was breathtaking

 

The man was hugging a light pink unicorn plushie close to his body as his fuzzy cardigan hung off of one shoulder.

 

"Um...hello?"

 

Kris snapped out of his trance as the cute stranger spoke up again. He fought down the light pink color flushing his cheeks, "I- I um..how can I help you?"

 

The stranger held out a piece of paper, "I am a transfer from China and....I wasn't sure if this is my dorm or not."

 

Kris's stomach dropped at the possibility of rooming with this adorable stranger. He took the paper from his outstretched hand and cleared his throat.

 

He sighed as he read the room number. It said it in simple Korean.

 

B12

Roommate: Wu Yifan

 

Kris pushed aside his disappointment and smiled. He was the class president after all.

 

"Yup, you're in the right place. You can call me Kris."

 

The man smiled and Kris almost had a heart attack. He had dimples! Kris had a weak spot for dimples. He had a weak spot for anything cute actually. Surprising. A 6 foot, 19 year old man going weak at the knees at the sight of something moderately adorable. Kris remembered the first time he found out his weakness. Sehun had adopted a small puppy and Kris almost cried when it fell asleep on his lap.

 

"Um..."

 

Kris was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his roommate clear his throat.

 

"Oh my god, where are my manners? What's your name?"

 

The man grinned, "I'm Zhang Yixing."

 

And that was the start of a very unique friendship.

 

 

 

Now it was two months before graduation and Kris was head over heels for his small roommate. Pathetic, he knows but it was impossible not to like the man.

 

Yixing had the cutest quirks. His love for unicorns, his innocence (it was like a five year old was in a 17 year old's body), his late night hot chocolate cravings, his obsession of hugging and his subconscious cuddling. That's what Kris loved the most. Yixing was a very touchy person, especially with his roommate not that Kris minded. Yixing had to have a mini cuddle session every day and Kris was happy to comply. Kris couldn't be any happier. He was doing excellent in his academics, Yixing was...well Yixing and it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

 

What Kris didn't realize was that today was the last normal day he would have for a while.

 

It started out like usual. Him waking up a hour before he had to leave. Him sitting on his bed, sipping his coffee as he watched Yixing sleep. It's not creepy, he swears. Him cursing quietly when he realized that he lost track of time and was now running late. Him rushing around like a bat out of hell trying to get ready and him Somehow getting to class on time.

 

It was that afternoon that things started to start getting weird. Kris stepped out of his last class, hitching up his backpack on his shoulder as he loosened his tie (earning a couple dreamy sighs from his female classmates). He turned the corner, walking back to his dorm when a small body tackled him.

 

Kris stumbled as Yixing wrapped his arms around the taller's waist, burying his face in Kris's chest, not noticing the taller's heartbeat quickening.

 

"Xing? What's wrong?"

 

Yixing shook his head as he hid his face from Kris. A few of their classmates giggles at the cute skinship. Kris bit back a smile as he lead carried Yixing back to their room.

 

He somehow shed his coat and backpack, while laying Yixing on his bed.

 

"What is wrong with you?" Kris asked as he watched Yixing curl up into a ball, hugging his unicorn plushies close to his body.

 

Yixing didn't answer. Instead he turned to Kris, his eyes wide and his lips shaped in a small pout. Kris's breath hitched as Yixing stretched his arms out, like a child begging to be picked up.

Kris wanted to cry.

Why was Yixing so cute?

 

But Kris complied. He took off his belt, throwing it on the floor (much to Yixing's dismay) and joined the shorter in bed. Kris barely got comfortable before Yixing wrapped his arms around Kris's torso while entangling their legs together.

 

"Yixing baby...." Kris sighed as he ran his fingers through Yixing's soft hair. They weren't dating, although Kris really wished they were. But Kris fell into the habit of calling Yixing pet names which lead people to think the two were actually a thing, but they weren't. Unfortunately.

 

How does he keep it so fluffy? It's like petting a baby sheep.

 

"I failed Fanfan...FAILED I tell you."

 

Yixing was the only one that called Kris by his actual name (sort of). He claims that it suits the latter. Kris chuckled as he teasingly blew at Yixing's neck, causing the younger to squirm in his hold, "Stop being so dramatic. What happened?"

 

Yixing sniffed, hiding his face in Kris's torso and the taller fought down the urge to coo.

 

"Professor Jung said my story was terrible! But I can't help it. I suck unicorn horns at writing fictional short stories."

 

Kris stifled a laugh as he made sounds of sympathy, "It's okay Xingie, Professor Jung wouldn't know talent even if it bit him in the aaaBUTT...butt." 

 

Kris almost swore before remembering how much Yixing hated curse words. Yixing giggled as he has looked up, "Really?"

 

Kris nodded confidently, "Of course, I loved your story about...."

 

"A unicorn named Fanxing trying to find his bunny friend."

 

"Of course, Fanxing the unicorn."

 

Kris froze, "Wait....isn't that-"

 

Yixing grinned, "Our names?! Yea, I couldn't decided if I should name it after me or you so I just did both!"

 

Kris really wanted to keep Yixing in his pocket forever and shield his little cinnamon roll from the world.

 

 

 

Their cuddle session lasted another couple hours. Yixing yammered on and on about his day while Kris hummed replies, barely listening and mostly focusing his attention on the squirming boy in his arms. It wasn't after the sun started to set when Yixing finally ran out of things to tell Kris. Kris was about to close his eyes when he heard cute little rumbles coming from Yixing's tummy. He cooed as Yixing turned bright red. Yixing on the other hand couldn't believe his stomach would betray him like that!

 

"You hungry?"

 

Yixing shook his head but his stomach growled again. Kris laughed as he urged Yixing to stand up. Yixing pouted but stood.

 

"Get changed, we'll go out to eat today."

 

Yixing kept the pout on his face, "But I want to keep cuddling!"

 

Kris smiled gummily as he pinched Yixing's cheek, "We'll go out to eat and then cuddle some more with hot chocolate okay babe?"

 

Yixing pondered the offer before nodding. It wasn't everyday that Kris offered to drink hot chocolate with him. The latter hated the hot beverage but tolerated it for Yixing. Kris stared expectedly before Yixing nodded happily. Kris grinned at the answer and quickly shed out of his school uniform. Yixing turned around and started rummaging through his drawers, humming quietly.

 

"FanFan! Guess what me and Luhannie found the other day."

 

"A unicorn?"

 

"Close! Look!! Look look look!!"

 

Kris chuckled at his childish excitement and turned around. His eyes widened at the unicorn on the top of Yixing's head.

 

Well, beanie.

 

Unicorn beanie.

 

A pastel rainbow unicorn beanie with a plush horn sticking out in the front.

 

Kris really wanted to cry now.

The latter was reaching levels of cuteness that Kris wasn't ready for.

 

"And that's not all!!" Yixing sang as he pulled something out of the drawer.

 

"Oh hell no."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris scowled as Sehun smothered his laughter behind his hand.

 

"I'm not blind you fu-....you indecent piece of feces, I can see you laughing." Kris grumbled as he pulled the god forsaken beanie farther down, desperately trying to his face.

 

Sehun wanted to join his cousin and his lover roommate for dinner but he was not expecting Kris pouting in a dragon beanie.

 

That wasn't even the best part.

 

There were wings coming out of each side of the beanie, making it seem like the tall male had plush wings coming out the sides of his head. Yixing was happily skipping in between the two tall men, completely oblivious to Kris's distaste to the article of clothing.

 

But Kris really loved Yixing.

 

 

Which meant that if wearing the ridiculous beanie made him happy, then Kris will wear the damn beanie.

 

The rest of the evening flew by. They walked around the streets of Seoul, trying different snacks. Sehun had left them half way through, claiming that he had homework to do. Kris knew that was bull, he was probably running off to one of his many many boy toys. Kris knew the night was coming to an end when Yixing slowed to a stop, yawning as his eyes drooped. Kris smiled and turned his back to the latter, bending down slightly to allow the shorter male clamber onto his back.

 

"Thank you FanFan." Yixing mumbled as he nestled his head in the crook of Kris's neck. Kris smiled and hiked up the smaller male, holding him tightly.

 

"Anytime baby."

 

"FanFan?"

 

"Mmm."

 

"Can we go in there?"

 

Kris looked up to where Yixing was pointing. He frowned. He had been down this street hundreds of times but this was the first time he saw this shop.

 

" _Baekkie's (and channie's) shop of trinkets and charms and lots of other goodies that you won't find any where else (hopefully)."_

 

Kris knew that Yixing was dead tired and they could always come back, but his curiosity got the better of him.

 

He walked inside the shop, calling outto see if it was open.

 

Unfortunately it was.

 

"HELLOOOOOOOOO."

 

Kris jumped when he heard a very deep and very very loud voice. Yixing slid off Kris's back, now fully awake and wonderstruck by the crazy shop. There were rows of random perfume bottles that were unlabeled, little dolls, trinkets, lockets and bracelets. Kris kept a wary eye on the tall stranger. Kris was taller though.

 

"Welcome to Baekkie and channie's store of-"

 

Kris cut him off, not wanting to here the ridiculously long store name, "Yes I read the shop name. Sorry, we're not interested in anything, just looking."

 

"Shame."

 

Kris yelped in a very manly way when he heard a new voice behind him. He turned to see a short, black haired man with electric blue eyes.

 

"Hey I'm Baekhyun and I really want you to try this."

 

"I'm Chanyeol and I second that! It tastes really good!" The taller added, winking purposefully at Yixing. Kris frowned as Yixing happily took the steaming cup of whatever it was in his hands.

 

"Wait! Don't drink it, what if it's poison?"

 

Yixing froze, the cup near his lips.

 

'Baek' let out a loud laugh (which sounded unnerving like a witch), "Don't be silly, the last time I accidentally poisoned someone was 1879!"

 

Yixing smiled, "Wow you have quite the record!"

 

Baekhyun grinned and patted Yixing's soft cheeks, "Thanks Yixing, you're a real sweetheart. Unlike Mr. Grumpy pants over there."

 

Kris narrowed his eyes, "How did you know his name?"

 

"I know everything, Kris Yifan, Kevin Wu."

 

Kris's eyes widened in shock while Yixing clapped. Well, clapped as best he could with the cup in his hand. Baek tapped the cup with one of his perfectly manicured nail with a wink, "Drink up sweetheart, you won't regret it. I promise."

 

Yixing being the little cinnamon roll he was happily agreed and downed the cup in one go while Kris silently raged.

 

"If he dies, I'm coming back and suing you."

 

Baek laughed again while tugging on one of the plush wings hanging off the side of Kris's beanie, "He won't die, I'm never wrong with my potions."

 

"Potions?!" Kris scowled as he swatted away Baekhyun's perfect soft gorgeous hand.

 

"Oh would you look at that! It's time to close up shop."

 

Yixing pouted, "Will I see you again Baekkie?"

 

Yixing had a habit of getting attached to people very quickly. Baek was no exception. Chanyeol grinned at his cuteness and pulled Yixing into a bone crushing hug, "You're so cute! Can I keep him Baek?"

 

Kris let out a strangled cry as Baek just laughed once more. "Of course darling, but you should really go. That potion will make you very sleepy."

 

Yixing shook his head, eyes wide, "But I'm not sleepy at a-"

 

He never got to finish that sentence because he slumped against Kris, fast asleep. Kris groaned as he hitched the smaller on his back and started his tedious journey back to their dorm. He walked through the campus, grumbling to himself. Why was Yixing so gullible? He swears, if Yixing gets even the slightest cold, Kris was going back and kicking Baek and Chan's asses. He juggled the sleeping boy and his keys as he tried to open the door to their room. He finally managed to open it (ignoring the strange looks he got).

 

Kris let out a sigh of relief as he gently set Yixing down on his bed. The shorter male whimpered a bit as he shifted uncomfortably. Kris swore silently as he realized that Yixing was most likely very uncomfortable in the clothes he was wearing.

 

The black skinny jeans were probably getting a little too tight and the light pink fuzzy unicorn sweater (which was two sizes too big) was probably a bit too suffocating. Kris took a deep breath and swore on all things holy as he gently untucked the sweater. He flinched when Yixing groaned.

 

If Yixing was to wake up while Kris was undressing him....Kris shuddered, not even wanting to think about the younger's reaction.

 

He slid the jeans off, swearing (he seems to be doing that a lot lately) when the jeans refused to come off quickly.

 

Kris's face was slowly turning a bright shade of red as he peeled the jeans off of Yixing's soft milky white legs.

 

Yixing immediately sighed once the jeans were off. Kris threw the cursed jeans in the hamper (and hoped he wouldn't have to see them in a while). He didn't even care that Yixing was just wearing the sweater. It came down to his mid-thighs so Kris decided to leave him like that. This had been an eventful Friday, but nothing could prepare Kris for what he woke up for.

 

He woke up early the next day. Kris yawned as he stood up, stretching out his body. He groaned when his back cracked.

 

Kris looked over at Yixing's bed out of habit and almost had a heart attack when he found it empty.

 

Yixing never woke up before Kris.

 

NEVER.

 

It didn't matter how late it was, the shorter male would not wake up unless Kris literally dragged him out of bed. Kris turned to the wardrobe, frowning when he saw all of Yixing's 10 pairs of shoes on the floor.

 

He peeked his head in the bathroom.

Empty.

 

 

Did the younger go out bare foot? Kris let out a yell of frustration as he plopped down on Yixing's bed. He screamed when he heard a small squeak. First Yixing was missing and now a mouse?! Great.

 

Kris got up, grabbing a rolled up newspaper in his hand as he slowly pulled back the covers. What he saw caused his jaw to drop open. The newspaper fell from his hand and he blinked.

 

And blinked again.

 

Was Kris still dreaming?

 

He bent over, narrowing his eyes.

 

He pinched himself, flinching when his arm turned slightly red. Nope. He was 100% awake.

 

"Yixing?" He called out.

 

Yixing looked up, rubbing his eyes with his hands, "Woah FanFan, why are you so big?"

 

Kris gasped. This was not happening.

 

Yixing looked exactly the same.

 

The same fluffy brown hair.

The same innocent wide eyes.

And the same damn sweater.

 

Expect he was not 5 foot 7.

 

He was 5.....inches.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris blinked. His mouth still wide open. He sat on his desk chair as he watched Yixing pace on the desk.

 

"FanFan?"

 

Kris could still hear Yixing perfectly.

 

"Fannie?"

 

It was still the same Yixing.....right?

 

"WU YIFAN!"

 

Kris flinched, snapping out of his trance as he stared at Yixing who was glaring at him, hands on his hips.

 

"W-what's going on?" Kris finally spat out.

 

Yixing shrugged, "I guess it had to do with that drink last night."

 

Kris frowned, "Yixing, I told you not to drink it!"

 

Yixing pouted, "I couldn't help it! It smelled like marshmallows and unicorns."

 

Kris sighed, rubbing his face. This seriously could not be happening.

 

"FanFan, hold out your hand."

 

Kris looked up at the sudden demand, "What?"

 

"Hold out your hand."

 

Kris blinked, still confused but he complied. He held out a shaky hand near the edge of the table. Yixing slowly walked towards it.

 

Kris let out a yell as he felt Yixing step on his foot. His little feet were on Kris's palm.

 

5 INCH YIXING WAS ON HIS PALM.

 

"Fannie calm down." Yixing said as he sat cris-cross on Kris's hand, making himself comfortable.

 

Kris's breath hitched as he felt Yixing's bare legs come in contact with his hand.

 

The sweater seemed to shrink with Yixing. Thank god because Kris didn't have anything that could cover the little (literally) male up.

 

"What are we going to do?" Yixing asked as he splayed his hands on Kris's finger.

 

"W-w...we could go back to that shop." Kris asked, stuttering as Yixing started tracing his palm.

 

"Okay let's go."

 

Kris quickly put Yixing down and escaped to the bathroom. Yixing sighed as he watched the taller male run away.

 

Was he that scary looking?

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing had a secret.

 

A big one.

 

He was completely utterly in love with a very tall clumsy giant. Yixing shook his head as he pushed those thoughts of his unrequited love to the back of his mind. Yifan would never like a guy like him. Yixing looked around his desk once more. Man everything looked so different when you were five inches tall. Yixing brightened when an idea struck him.

 

If he was five inches tall.....then he would finally be able to ride his ceramic unicorn.

 

(He dreamt of that ceramic unicorn growing in size until Yixing could ride it but that's besides the point)

 

He got up, tugging his fluffy pink sweater down as he made a beeline for the unicorn. Yixing grinned widely, showcasing his dimple as he realized that the unicorn was the perfect height. He grabbed the ceramic mane and pulled himself up. He swung a bare leg over the side of the unicorn and sat, very content with himself.

 

"Yiixxxiinng."

 

Yixing cocked his head up when he heard a the deep voice of Yifan calling for him.

 

"Over here FanFan!! On the unicorn!"

 

Yifan scrunched his face as he mouthed 'what the fuck?'.

 

Yixing gasped, Yifan wasn't allowed to swear. No one was. It's a no swearing zone around Yixing.

 

(He was going to have to reprimand Yifan later)

 

 

 

 

 

Kris looked around desperately, trying to find Yixing on his desk. He almost fainted when he saw the latter on the ceramic unicorn Kris had got him for Christmas.

 

Too....damn....cute.

 

Must....resist.....

 

Kris couldn't. He knew he couldn't. When it came to Yixing, he would do anything.

 

"Come on, we have to go back to that God forsaken shop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris fixed his cardigan before locking the dorm door. He wanted Yixing to stay in his backpack, where there was an abundance of crumbs in case he got hungry, but the younger insisted on staying in Kris's breast pocket of his button up.

 

And that's how Kris was stuck wearing an itchy cardigan that somewhat hid Yixing who was happily munching a single Lays chip.

 

Kris mumbled to himself, swearing every once in a while as he made his way through campus. He almost made it out without being stopped.

 

Almost.

 

"Hey bro!!"

 

Kris stopped, closing his eyes and slowly letting out a frustrated sigh. Of course it had to be Jongdae. The most annoying ass person Kris knew. Kris turned with a smile and greeted Jongdae and his fellow trolls friends, Xiumin and Jongin.

 

"Hey guys."

 

Jongdae opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He squinted his eyes as he eyed Kris up and down and the elder fought down the urge to cover his chest and lower half

 

"Where's Yixing?"

 

"W-what?"

 

Jongdae smirked, "Man you are so head over he-"

 

"SHUT UP." Kris hissed. He hasn't forgotten that Yixing was in his pocket, most likely listening.

 

Jongin cleared his throat and stepped forward, laying a gentle hand on Kris's shoulder, "Hyung, I know how you feel. I've been chasing Sehun for god knows how long."

 

"Jongin I swear to g-"

 

"No Hyung, it's time you told him. We all know you love Yixi-"

 

Kris slammed a hand over Jongin's mouth (finding that the only way to shut the younger up.)

 

Minseok chuckled as he pulled Jongin back, "Seriously Kris, where is he? He's always next to you."

 

"Um...Yixing is um...he's sick!"

 

Kris mentally patted his back for the brilliant lie.

 

"Oh really? Poor Xingie, I'll go check on him."

 

Kris takes that pat back.

 

"UH DON'T"

 

Xiumin eyed him, creeped out by Kris's weird behavior.

 

"Why?"

 

"He um...he has crippling diarrhea?"

 

Sorry Yixing.

 

Jongdae couldn't hold his laughter back anymore. Jongin was turning bright red and Xiumin looked like he was about to throw up.

 

Kris was about to elaborate when he felt a sharp pain in his right nipple. He let out a yelp as Yixing pinched his poor defenseless nipple.

 

"What is wrong with you man?" Xiumin asked, shaking his head slightly.

 

Kris just grinned painfully before slamming a hand over his right pec, (exactly where Yixing was), "Nothing. My heart just aches for my cute unicorn."

 

"Hyung your heart is on your left side."

 

"Well I gotta go! See ya!"

 

Kris sprinted down the hall and didn't stop until he was in the elevator. He fished Yixing out of his pocket and held up eye level in his palm.

 

Yixing scowled as he put his hands on his hips, "Really Yifan?! Crippling diarrhea?"

 

Thankfully the younger completely forgot about the whole liking Yixing thing, maybe he didn't hear. In anyway, Kris was thankful. He really didn't want to end up confessing his love to a five inch Yixing.

 

Kris scowled, "Hey you're the one who pinched my nipple!"

 

Yixing gasped, "Excuse me?! Was I the one to tell my friends that I have pooping issues?"

 

Kris lowered his head ashamed, "No."

 

"Exactly, so what do you have to say to me?"

 

"I'm sorry Yixingie."

 

Yixing grinned and patted Kris's nose, "It's okay! Come on, let's go."

 

Kris sighed and slipped Yixing back in his front pocket before heading out of the main gates.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"BAEKHYUN?" Kris pushed the door open to the shop, flinching slightly when the bell rang above him.

 

"CHANYEOL?!" Kris kept yelling, ignoring Yixing, who was pulling himself out of Kris's pocket. Yixing grabbed onto the fluffy cardigan and pulled himself up until he was situated on Kris's shoulder.

 

"Comfy?" Kris asked, amusement laced in his tone.

 

Yixing nodded and leaned an arm against Kris's neck for support, "Let's go find Baekkie and Channie!"

 

Kris bit back a smile as he continued walking around the shop, keeping an eye out for a short (slightly terrifying) male and a tall (even more terrifying) elf.

 

"Ah! You're back!"

 

Kris screamed when he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see Baekhyun smiling at them.

 

"STOP DOING THAT." Kris yelled as he placed a hand over his racing heart. Yixing giggled and caught the attention of Baekhyun.

 

"Oh dear."

 

Kris froze, "What?"

 

Baekhyun frowned, "Oh my poor baby, come here."

 

He held a hand out near Kris's shoulder. He was proud he could reach it. Baekhyun thought he needed a step stool or something.

 

Yixing stood up shakily, quickly jumping from Kris's shoulder into Baekhyun's palm.

 

"CHANNIE!!!!"

 

Kris blocked his ears as Baekhyun let out a loud shout for his fellow shop owner. Chanyeol popped out from a row of bubble tissues and made his way towards the trio. He grinned at Baekhyun who brushed a tissue off of him lovingly before thrusting Yixing in his face, earning a "BE CAREFUL." from Kris.

 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to Yixing, who poked his nose.

 

"oh my god he's tiny."

 

Baekhyun nodded, "Um...so I might have mixed up the love potion with the shrinking potion we were saving for Kyungsoo."

 

"SHRINKING POTION?!!!"

 

Kris was close to loosing his god damn mind.

 

"You gave my Yixing a fucking shrinking potion. I swear to god you have two seconds to hand him over and run because you're about to catch these hands."

 

"FanFan!"

 

Kris slapped a hand over his mouth, "Shit sorry Yixing. I mean, fuck...damnit IM SORRY."

 

Yixing glared at Kris, "Say sorry to Baekkie and Channie for swearing at them."

 

"Sorry Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but you're still going to catch these hands."

 

"WU YIFAN."

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was having a blast. Seeing 6 foot tall intimidating Kris get scolded by a five inch Yixing had made his day. Baekhyun handed Yixing over to him before disappearing, muttering something about cute 'af' clothes. Chanyeol sat down and set Yixing on his head, laughing as the tiny male playfully yanked at his red hair. It reminded of when he used to play with his own pet ferrets. He let Yixing slid down his back before catching the tiny male before hitting the ground.

 

Kris was seeing red. And he was worrying his ass off.Chanyeol was playing with Yixing like he was a god damn Barbie doll and Baekhyun had disappeared somewhere.

 

"Yixingie!!"

 

Kris inwardly groaned when he heard Baekhyun coo for his lover friend.

 

Kris looked up to see Baekhyun holding a tiny pair of pants and sweatshirt. Yixing clapped his hands excitedly when he caught sight of the new clothes. Baekhyun handed him the tiny pants and shirt and placed him on the table, propping a book up to give the male some privacy.

 

"Okay, so Yixing has to eat this tiny cupcake." Baekhyun held up a cupcake. A pastel pink cupcake smaller than Kris's nail. Oh Yixing as going to have a blast eating that.

 

"But! There's a catch."

 

Kris wanted to slam his head against the wall, or maybe Baekhyun's head. Maybe both.

 

"What is it?"

 

"You gotta confess!"

 

Kris's mouth dropped as he shot a quick glance at the book Yixing was changing behind, "What?" He whispered.

 

Baekhyun winked, "Don't think I didn't notice. You're both head over heels for each other. Sickening really but also cute."

 

Kris frowned, "I'm not confessing just to turn him back to normal. I'll do it on my own terms."

 

Chanyeol tutted, "Aka never. Kris you gotta be a man! Chicks dig a manly man."

 

"You have two seconds to shut up before I shove your head up your a- OH HEY YIXING! YOU LOOK GREAT!"

 

Baekhyun turned his head and cooed when he saw a shy Yixing coming out from behind the book, dawned in cute little black pants and a very cute unicorn sweater. The male was overall very cute. VERY cute.

 

Baekhyun picked up Yixing and gently placed him in Kris's pocket, "Then I guess he has to stay like this forever."

 

Kris's eyes widened as he snatched the tiny cupcake from Chanyeol who was two inches before popping it in his mouth.

 

"Fine! Okay I'll do it."

 

Chanyeol clapped proudly as Baekhyun beamed, "Good boy."

 

"I hate you."

 

Baekhyun laughed before taking the cupcake from Kris and giving it to Yixing who immediately started munching on it.

 

"Goodbye Yixing, I don't know when I'll see you again but I hope it's soon!" Baekhyun said, tears bubbling in his eyes.

 

Kris scrunched his nose, Baekhyun's mood swings were giving him whiplash. Yixing waved his arm and smiled when Baekhyun placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

"Hey hey hey, no touchy." Kris swatted Baekhyun away from Yixing. Who knows? Maybe the short male was after his poor Yixing. Kris had to protect the little guy you know?

 

"Bye bye Yixingie!" Chanyeol yelled, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder while waving with his free hand.

 

Kris sighed and hightailed out of the store. He never wanted to go back there again.

 

Kris twiddled his fingers nervously as he closed the dorm room. He slipped off his shoes and cardigan, not carrying if it fell on the ground.

 

"Yixing, we have to talk." Kris started, gulping loudly as he gently placed Yixing on his bed.

 

Five inch Yixing crossed his legs and stared up at Kris, "Yea?"

 

"I um...." Kris scratched the back of his neck, not knowing where to start.

 

"You like someone."

 

Kris's eyes widened as he snapped his head towards Yixing, "H-how did you know?"

 

Yixing smiled as he got up, making his way to Kris's leg.

 

Kris watched nerve rackingly as Yixing clambered his way up to Kris's shoulder.

 

"I may be naive FanFan but I'm not deaf. I heard Jongdae and Jonginnie and Xiuminnie."

 

Kris let out a humorless laugh, "I hoped you forgot about that."

 

Yixing grinned as he sat on Kris's shoulder.

 

"So?....who is it?"

 

Kris's throat clenched, his palms were disgustingly sweaty and he couldn't breath properly, "Um..its um...y-y-you?"

 

Yixing snapped his head towards Kris, eyes wide, "What?"

 

"I really do like you, hell I love you," It was all coming out now, "Ever since that first day you were constantly in my head, driving me insane and...and I never got the courage to tell you and I settled with being your friend but I want more Yixing. I want to kiss you, hug you, cuddle you, call you mine."

 

He froze, "Wait, I do that anyway. Well not kissing but like..." He was cut off by a tiny pair of lips on his cheek.

 

Kris looked to Yixing, who was grinning, "I-"

 

Kris's eyes widened when he saw a puff of smoke ravel itself around Yixing, "Uh...."

 

He quickly picked up Yixing and set him down on the bed. Kris watched expectedly as the latter grew in size, quickly returning to his original state. Kris opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Yixing's lips on his.His eyes were wide with surprise.

 

Yixing broke the kiss and pouted, "Kiss me back you idiot."

 

Kris nodded speechlessly as Yixing connected their lips again. Once Kris understood what was happening, he smiled, happily kissing the latter back. Mentally celebrating as he fell backwards, bringing Yixing down with him. Yixing squealed as Kris wrapped his arms around his torso.

 

"Is that a 'I love you too'?" Kris asked, staring at Yixing's (slowly blushing) face. Yixing nodded before burying his head in the crook of Kris's neck, embarrassed that he finally reveled his feelings for the taller male. He grinned when he heard Kris let out a loud whoop.

 

"Ooooo are we interrupting something?!"

 

Kris groaned loudly when he heard a familiar snickering voice at his door.

 

"KRIS HOW DARE YOU TAINT MY BABY UNICORN?!"

 

Kris looked up to see Luhan storming towards them. He let out a very manly screech as Luhan pulled him up, pinning him against the wall.

 

"Xingie!" Kris called out for Yixing but he was too busy giggling at Kris being pinned by someone half his size.

 

 

 

 

Although they were a strange couple. Almost exact opposites, Kris knew that him and Yixing would last. Well, as long as they don't run into Baekhyun and Chanyeol again.


End file.
